


i took your jacket

by hoiist



Series: I slipped and fell on his bits [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, he stole her heart and she stole his jacket, made it better too, man has a full closet of the same jacket, pry this from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: A brief overview oh how Xucie got her outfit.





	i took your jacket

 

Odessen, It had been one hell of a ride. Trudging through a swamp and a half, getting shot at by the Eternal Empire more than once. Now she watched as in a few weeks there was a new base.   
Xucie looked out to the calm that was Odessen. Oblivious to all around here.

“Like what you done with the place.” Theron had landed, catching Xucie by surprise.

“Theron Shan.” Xucie tried to contain her excitement in seeing him again.

“Hadn’t seen you in a while. Wasn’t sure you’d remember me.”

“It’s great to see you again, Theron” She did her best to reassure him that he wasn’t forgotten. It was good to know at least he had survived the last five years, let alone being there for her eyes to see.

Relief filled Theron, “Good. Wasn’t sure, based on what Lana said you went through. What you’re going though.” He corrected himself, “Been a long five years. Feels like everything’s changed.”

“You got better looking.”

“I don’t know about that, but hey, I’ll take it. I like you new look too.”

Xucie heart stopped, she realized what she had been wearing. She had a jacket like his, opposite colours, almost brand new.  

SHIT

Theron continued, “Since I left the SIS, Lana’s brought me into to manage operations. But before we get into all the more-or-less official stuff, I’ve got something for you.”

_It’s his shirt._

_Xucie is legging it, she being shot at and attacked. Her crew isn’t in site, but she is neck deep in trouble. She had to loose them._  
There was a ledge. “Well, better give it a shot.”   
She jumped off the ledge to the nothingness down below.

_“Land on a car, LAND ON A CAR!” She yelled as she fell to what seemed her death. Next thing she found herself landing into a taxi._

_“What the!”_

_“’Sup!”_

_The taxi swerved, getting close to an apartment. She mad a break for it and jumped, shooting out the window and landing inside._

_“Time for a quickie.” She managed to to land into the room, alarms going off, she shot them quiet. “Got about 1 minute 20 before the owner comes looking.”_

_She found the dresser and took out a jacket, swapping it for her own.  
“Captain, were are you?”_

_“Wait for me, I’ll call you when I’m safe… er” She grabbed the jacket running through and taking the elevator down, she passed a bloke, he looked confused while she just smiled. ‘Nice ass.’ She thought to herself as she admired him go past._

Theron noticed the look on Xucie’s face.  _Whats going on here, and where did she get that from?_

“Okay, this isn’t what it looks like!” She protested, adamant Theron had caught on.

“What?”

“Rumor has it that I broke into you apartment a while ago after a run in with some old chums! It was a while ago!”

“THAT WAS YOU?!”


End file.
